


The Witching Hour

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia took a million and one pictures and then passed out tickets so they could head into the theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of the franchise but this story screamed to be written today.

“This time last year I was till pregnant.” Emily said. “It’s so hot…I’d be mad if I still was.”

“You were mad last night.” Hotch reminded her, biting back a yawn. “You weren't pregnant then. Were you?”

“You better not fall asleep in the theater.” She chose to ignore his question.

“I'm exhausted; I make no guarantees baby. Are you going to wear that scarf the whole time? It’s the middle of summer?”

“It’s not summer inside of the theater. It’s probably freezing cold in there. Anyway, I have to wear my house colors proud.”

“Your what?” Hotch asked.

“Aaron…”

“I swear I would remember this stuff under normal circumstances. These are not normal circumstances.”

“And what is so abnormal about them?” Emily asked.

“We’re going to see a movie, at midnight…and we’re in our 40s.” he replied.

“Speak for yourself please. I'm 39 for three more months. In fact, I'm 39 forever, yeah, that’s the way I like it.”

Hotch laughed as Emily folded her arms and nodded. He just didn’t do things like this. Every movie he’d seen at midnight had been with her. This would be the fourth. He was almost getting used to dressing up and being surrounded by legions of rabid sci-if and fantasy fans.

The only one Hotch put his foot down on was _Twilight_ …he left Emily and Penelope to their own devices on that one. They weren't even hardcore fans of the franchise; they just wanted to see it first. Usually they were making fun of it. Midnight movies were more of a tradition than what you were actually seeing.

Hotch found a decent parking spot at the Chevy Chase Rave 12. It was just eleven and the lot was packed. People were everywhere; many of them dressed in their favorite Hogwarts attire. The BAU Unit Chief wore jeans and a Duke University Law tee shirt. His wife was more festive for the occasion. She wore the official Hogwarts uniform and a scarf showing off her house colors.

Emily was Ravenclaw and proud of it. Her dark shoulder-length hair was in pigtails and Hotch’s mind went straight to the gutter when he looked at her. The only thing that irked him was that so would every other man’s within a 20 mile radius. Dress up games like this were made for women with bodies like Emily Prentiss’. And she played them to the hilt.

“Peaches!” Penelope waved her arms to get their attention.

Hotch couldn’t help but be amazed when he saw her. She was keeping her costume under wraps and with good reason. Penelope was dressed head to toe as Minerva McGonagall. The only person who could pull it off better was Dame Maggie Smith herself. Kevin was with her and he was dressed as Severus Snape.

“Wow, you guys outdid yourselves.” Emily said smiling.

“You look great too, Peaches. Ravenclaws are uber sexy.”

“I know.” She struck a pose. “Are we the first ones here?”

“I just talked to JJ; she and Will are close by. Austin had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction so she and Spencer are inside. Oh my God, they are soooo cute as Harry and Ginny. Morgan and Jordan should be here any minute. He said traffic was a nightmare.”

“What about Dave?” Hotch asked. “Did he bail out? Because if I didn’t bail out he better not have bailed out.”

“I'm here, and I'm dressed.” Dave came walking down the long sidewalk. “I win.”

Hotch couldn’t believe that David Rossi let someone dress him up for a midnight movie. He made a very impressive Sirius Black. Erin was with him but didn’t go there in the costume department. She stuck to jeans and a pink v-neck tee shirt with three-quarter inch sleeves. There was a young man with them dressed impeccably as Draco Malfoy.

“Oh my God, you're beautiful.” Penelope came and caressed his face though she didn’t know him from Adam.

“This is my son, Ted.” Erin said. “I hope you don’t mind but he had a ticket to come on his own so I thought he may as well join us.”

“The more the merrier.” Penelope chirped. “You're just too cute.”

“You must be Penelope Garcia.” Ted replied smiling.

“Does my reputation continue to precede me?” Garcia asked.

“Deservedly so I would say.”

Ted guessed everyone else right, including Spencer and Austin. They came out of the theater and met up with their friends. Then Spencer and Ted got into an epic battle as Harry and Draco that Penelope recorded on her iPhone.

“That is so going on youtube.” She said. “I'm gonna add music and make it a real production.”

“I would tell you to add the _Star Wars_ theme but I don’t want John Williams to sue.” Ted said.

“I know right? But I’ll think of something and it will be epic. You should check out my page, I’m tankgirlterrific.”

Morgan, Jordan, JJ, and Will finally arrived and there was more oohing and aahing over costumes. Jordan was dressed similarly to Emily but sporting her Gryffindor colors while JJ went for the full-fledged Narcissa Malfoy outfit. They all laughed when Ted threw his arms around her and called her Mummy. Garcia took a million and one pictures and then passed out the tickets so they could head into the theatre.

“Erin and I will handle concessions.” Dave said. “You guys just save our seats.”

“David will do his intimidating Mafia don thing to get the softest pretzel bites.” Erin smiled when she said it.

“This theater has the best pretzel bites within 15 miles.” Reid said.

“Agreed.” Morgan nodded. “Their nachos are sublime as well.”

“I love their nachos.” Will replied.

“Is anyone as excited as me?” Penelope asked. She was practically bouncing out of her shoes.

“I am.” Spencer and Ted said in unison.

“I'm going to steal him, ma'am.” Penelope slipped her arm in Ted’s. “He’s just the cutest.”

“You're adorable yourself.” Ted wore a pleasant grin.

“And he has excellent taste.”

Emily rubbed Hotch’s arm as he held back another yawn.

“Just poke me if I fall asleep.” He whispered.

“I’ll probably leave you alone. I appreciate your coming and hanging out tonight.”

“You can forget falling asleep.” Morgan leaned forward to talk to his boss. “That theater is gonna be insane. You might not fall asleep for days as a matter of fact.”

“Oh I almost forgot.” JJ reached into her purse. “I brought glasses for everyone who didn’t dress up. It’ll get you guys in the spirit.”

“I'm in the spirit, thanks.” Morgan replied.

“Put on the glasses, shug.” Penelope said, giving him the evil eye.

He sighed, doing as he was told. Jordan laughed and he gave her a playful poke. Hotch, Erin, and Will put on their glasses too. Penelope smiled.

“This is gonna be awesome guys. I love that we do things like this as a family whenever we can. I love that Morgan put on his glasses and Ted has decided to join us tonight. I'm so excited!”

“She’s excited a lot, isn’t she?” Erin whispered to Dave.

“Absolutely.” Rossi nodded. “That’s why we all adore her so much. You look beautiful in your glasses, by the way.”

“I look stupid in my glasses, David. But I'm still going to have fun. What's the point of being up after midnight if I'm not.”

“That’s the spirit, baby.” He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

“I hate that they're cute sometimes.” Emily mumbled, looking at the couple ahead of them in line.

“It cracks me up.” Morgan whispered. “She's all HBIC at Quantico and happy wifey at home.”

“Oh my God, eww.” Emily covered her ears.

“Lets focus on the movie.” Jordan put her hand on Emily’s shoulder. “We've only been waiting for this since last summer.”

“I know.” Emily nodded. “You're in for _Breaking Dawn Part 1_ , right?”

“November 17th at midnight; I am so ready. Let’s hope the Unsubs take the weekend off.”

“Amen.”

“It’s a half hour till show time.” Reid looked at his watch. “We’re about to witness the end of an era.”

“At least I’ll never have to come to a movie at midnight again.” Will replied.

“Bite your tongue, Will LaMontagne.” JJ said. “The _Star Trek_ reboot sequel is scheduled for a June 2012 release.”

“We are so there.” Kevin said grinning.

“This group is always going to find a good excuse to stay up late.” Hotch said.

“That’s when the wild things happen.” Emily replied. “I, for one, don’t want to miss any of it.”

***

  



End file.
